Lemarcus Carter
Lemarcus Carter (kabyface), born Feb. 21, 1980. is an CAW professional wrestler. Lemarcus is a former World CAW Wrestling (WCW) Champion. Lemarcus is also a former New-WWE Intercontinental Champion after beating Danny Jackpot at New-WWE Summerslam after El Jefe attacked Jackpot and did the El Jefe Driver, then losing his title to Jason Hawkinz at New-WWE Unforgiven. Lemarcus was at first a fan favorite when he joined WCW in late 2008, but after turning his back on his then-best friend Tikwan Coger, he became a major heel. You can find him at this link: www.youtube.com/cbcarter24. World CAW Wrestling Lemarcus Carter joined World CAW Wrestling (WCW) in October of 2008 as "The Ladies Man." As "The Ladies Man," Lemarcus was loved and adored by the WCW fans. In December, he and his best friend, Tikwan Coger, worked as a team and defeated Legacy to become new World Tag Team Champions. They would hold the titles until February's No Way Out when they lost it to Legacy. After that loss, Lemarcus' friendship with Tikwan began to turn sour. Also after that loss, he dropped "The Ladies Man" persona, even though he kept the top hat. Then his two cousins, Jack Chatman and Jalin Brown (The Oddities) made their debut and wanted Lemarcus to help them get to the top. Tikwan Coger tried his best to make Lemarcus Carter say no, but it was too late. The Oddities helped Lemarcus win the WCW Title in June at "WCW One Night Stand" when he defeated The Rock. Meanwhile, Tikwan was fighting Big Daddy V for the no. 1 contender to Lemarcus' title in the Last Man Standing Match. After Tikwan won, Lemarcus came out. Everyone thought Lemarcus would congraulate him for the victory, but Lemarcus fooled them all and attacked Tikwan. This sets up a fierce rivalry, At the next CPV, July's "Bash @ the Beach," Tikwan was about to win when Lemarcus hit him with a barbwired 2x4 causing a disqualification. They would finally settle their differences at September's CPV, "Bad Blood" when, thanks to "The Crimson King" Jermaine Young attacking Tikwan Coger, causing Lemarcus Carter to win the match and retain the WCW title. Lemarcus finally lost the WCW title to John Cena at Slamboree in the Steel Cage Match. At Spring Stampede, Lemarcus would come up short again when he tried to go for a pin with 15 seconds left to go before Goldberg clothesline the referee, giving the victory to Tikwan Coger. On the 10th episode of The Main Event, he and WCW Champion Tikwan Coger teamed up for the first time since February of 2009 and they defeated the NWO 2010's Shawn Michaels and The Rock. At One Night Stand, Lemarcus Carter defeated The Rock again to be named the No. 1 contender to the WCW Championship. However, during the CPV, WCW split to two different brands and Lemarcus Carter was drafted to Prime Time. the fans voted for The Great American Bash and chose Lemarcus Carter and Goldberg to go for Prime Time's World Heavyweight Title. Carter would hit the Money Maker on Goldberg and pinned him to become the new World Heavyweight Champion, but after the match, Shawn Dynasty came out and attacked Lemarcus. The CPV ended with Shawn having Lemarcus' title around his waist. On episode 15 of The Main Event Lemarcus came out and showed a video showing Shawn giving flowers to Lemarcus Carter 's gf Lady Meow. Shawn would defeat CM Punk on his 1st match in WCW on that show .Lemarcus would attack Shawn after his match. On WCW Main Event 16 Lady Meow would tell Lemarcus that she has been going out with Shawn for 6 weeks and that she slept with him. Lady Meow said She can't pick who she loves more which causes Shawn Dynasty to be laid out in the back most likely from Lemarcus. At The Cival War, despite Lemarcus injuring his right knee, defeated Shawn Dynasty to remain the World Heavyweight Champion. Carter calls out Danny Jackpot On February 16 during the "One on One with C. Carter" segment, Lemarcus Carter called out Danny Jackpot, a CAW Legend and 9-time World CAW Champion. Carter stated that Jackpot "wouldn't last a day in WCW", and that he's better than Danny because he was WCW's champion. The comments of Lemarcus Carter almost instantly struck a nerve with members of the SMF Forum, and Lemarcus Carter was given a New-WWE Smackdown contract just so the fans would get a chance to see Danny beat him. At New-WWE Summerslam, it was the showdown and the fans wondered if Danny Jackpot could shut Lemarcus up once and for all. Jackpot hit the One Kick KO on Lemarcus and everyone thought that the match was over, but El Jefe shocked everyone and attacked Danny. El Jefe attacked him with a lead pipe and nailed the El Jefe Driver. Lemarcus then hit Danny Jackpot with the intercontinental belt. He then hit his finisher, "Money Maker," had his feet on the ropes and pinned Danny Jackpot 1-2-3 to become the new Intercontinental Champion. His title reign would be short-lived, however, losing to Jason Hawkinz at New-WWE Unforgiven. CAW Clusterfuck Series *At CAW Clusterfuck 1, Lemarcus Carter entered at number 40. He would last 4 minutes, 23 seconds before being eliminated by Matt Eichorn. *At the second Clusterfuck Match, Lemarcus Carter would dominate. After entering at number 16, he would eliminate 8 men (DamaRJ, Biff Andreas, Shawn Dynasty, Gregory Black, HEEL Luigi, Crazy James, Zack Starr and The Crippler), before being eliminated by the dirty French Man, Benzaie. Carter is widely considered the MVP of the Rumble. Championships and accomplishments *'World CAW Wrestling (WCW)' **WCW World Tag Team Champions (With Tikwan Coger) (1 time) **WCW Champion (1 time) **World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (current) *'New Age Wrestling' **NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *'New-WWE' **New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **New-WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Matt Mayhem) Category:New-WWE Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:New-WWE Raw Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:NESE